1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fixing devices, and particularly, to a coil rack fixing device for fixing coil racks to a rotor of a winding machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Electromagnetic devices such as voice coil motors often comprise a coil. The coil usually includes a coil rack and a winding wound around the coil rack. During the manufacturing process of the coil, the coil rack is fixed to a rotor of a winding machine by a fixing device. A typical fixing device includes a first part and a second part. The first part is fixed to the rotor. The second part is attached to the first part with the coil rack intervened therebetween by magnetic force, thereby securing the coil rack between the first part and the second part. The magnetic force is usually unadjustable. However, different types of coil racks can withstand different levels of magnetic force. Therefore, more than one fixing device of different suitable magnetic force is required to wind different types of coil racks, thereby increasing cost and inconvenience.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new coil rack fixing device which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.